


Let Me Push You Up Against Me Tightly, And Enjoy Every Bit Of You

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: And so do I, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lilith really loves Zelda's tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Zelda had packed away her insecurities, because it was easier not to have to deal with them. But you can only ignore them for so long before they come back to haunt you.TW: Disordered eating, mentions of body shaming





	Let Me Push You Up Against Me Tightly, And Enjoy Every Bit Of You

_Didn’t used to be so needy_

_Just more broken than normal_

 

_“The Gate” - Bjork_

* * *

The first time Lilith noticed Zelda was displeased with her body was shortly after they had started sleeping together. She had seen the way the redhead looked at herself in the mirror, and saw how she sometimes held her stomach in when they were in bed together. She didn’t understand why. In her eyes, Zelda was absolutely perfect. Every inch of pale skin magnificent. She was warm and soft, and there was no place Lilith would have rather been than tucked up under Zelda. The redhead felt very differently about herself, though. Every time she looked in the mirror, she was reminded of how much more filled out she was than Lilith. She wasn’t jealous of Lilith, and she used to not care about how her body looked; however, after her marriage to Faustus, he had made her more aware of certain things. It started with chocolate, then cookies, and cake. When she was under the Caligari spell, he would tease her with her favorite treats, eating them right in front of her. He would then tell her she couldn’t have any, because it would make her chubby. He would pat at her stomach condescendingly and tell her that she looked like she was expecting. Of course, under the spell Zelda was compliant and smiling, only aiming to please. On the inside she was fired up with rage. How _dare_ Faustus tell her that there was something wrong with her body? How dare he? Zelda had shoved down the repressed anger and emotions and tried to move on with her life, especially since she had Lilith now. The voices of her past didn’t come back to haunt her until they were in bed together, and Zelda was working her way across the toned, lithe planes of Lilith’s body. She watched her when she was undressing, the way her petite body was muscular yet dainty, how she had toned arms and legs, and how her stomach was flat. Zelda caught herself looking down at her own, often times when she was in the shower, and Faustus’ words came back to her.

_Maybe Faustus had a point. If I just cut out a few certain things, maybe I will be a bit less pudgy_

Zelda started to stop indulging in snacks that made her feel good. Any time she wanted chocolate, or a freshly baked pastry, she excused herself from the room, and went to have a cigarette. She stopped snacking completely, sticking more to coffee and tea. At meals she would have a few bites of things here and there, pushing her food around. Spells got mumbled under her breath, her food disappearing as if she ate it. She often would find an excuse to not be with the family at meal times, and started to use Lilith as that excuse. She would ask the demoness over on a regular basis, and told her family that she was busy ‘discussing the church”, and wouldn’t be able to come down. Of course, it was just an excuse for them to have sex. She was enjoying having multiple orgasms a day, drifting off to sleep after experiencing bliss. Lilith started to come over more often, and stay for family meals at Hilda’s insistence. Zelda thought she was doing a good job of covering her tracks, but Lilith, eagle-eyed as ever noticed almost immediately. She had wanted to bring it up, to let Zelda know that she was perfect just as she was, that she was in love with every bit of her, but she didn’t know how. She couldn’t keep it to herself though, one day, after she noticed how weak Zelda had gotten. They had just woken up in the morning, and Zelda had completely skipped dinner the night before, stating that she had eaten a large lunch. Lilith asked Hilda what they had for lunch, and she told them, but mentioned that she hadn’t seen Zelda at lunch time. When Zelda moved to get up from the bed, she collapsed, her body weak. Lilith immediately shot out of the bed, rushing to Zelda’s side. She checked Zelda’s pulse and realized that it was thready, her blood pressure dangerously low. Lilith shed a few tears as she picked the redhead up and placed her back in the bed, tucking the covers around her. She looked at Zelda’s pale skin, practically translucent now, and the dark circles that had begun to form around her eyes.

_Oh Zelda, what have you been doing to yourself?_

Lilith placed a kiss on Zelda’s forehead before sneaking out of the room. She looked for Hilda, tears streaming from her eyes. Hilda had been stunned to see Lilith, the Mother of Demons, the Queen of Hell, crying. When Lilith told her what had happened, she cried too. She told the demoness that she knew that something was off with her sister. Hilda had sent Lilith back upstairs with a small bowl of broth, and a large glass of water. When she got back to the room, Zelda was groaning in the bed. Lilith quickly freed her hands and rushed to Zelda’s side.

“Don’t try to move too quickly” Lilith said as she stroked Zelda’s hair. Zelda cracked her eyes open and saw Lilith’s large blue eyes staring down at her, tears in them.

“What happened?”

Zelda hadn’t remembered what happened. All she knew was that one moment she was getting up from bed, and then, darkness.

 _“_ You collapsed. Scared me half to death.”

“I’m sorry” Zelda replied weakly, leaning her head back onto the pillow.

“Zelda, I know you’re not eating, and I know why.”

“I—it’s nothing, Lilith.”

“It’s _not_ nothing, Zelda! You really scared me this morning!”

“I’m sorry.” Zelda’s voice came out in a whisper.

Lilith leaned in closer to her face, wiping away a tear that had escaped.

“Zelda I—I am so in love with you, and I think you are absolutely perfect, just the way you are. I can’t get enough of your body. You are _perfect.”_

“I’m n—“

“ _Yes_ you are! You are absolutely perfect.”

“Faustus didn’t think so.” Zelda’s voice was suddenly small, and she turned her face away from Lilith.

Lilith’s blood boiled with rage. Not only had that sorry excuse for a human being trapped Zelda under a wretched spell, he had also made her think something was wrong with her body. It was in that moment that Lilith swore if she ever came across Faustus Blackwood again, she would eat him alive, tear him apart limb by limb.

“He was _wrong_.” Lilith reached for Zelda’s hand and brought it up to her mouth to kiss the back of it.

“He uh, he used to tell me that I looked like I was expecting, and he wouldn’t let me indulge in my favorite treats. He would also eat them in front of me, and ordered me to eat less. I was _powerless_.”

Lilith’s heart broke. She climbed up onto the bed, and kneeled by Zelda’s legs. She started at her feet, and began to place kisses on her toes, working her way up her feet.

“Every single inch of you is perfect. Your feet.”

She kissed her way up one leg, and then the other, eyes closed in reverence.

“Your legs.”

She could kiss Zelda forever, the worshipped becoming the worshipper. She worked her way up Zelda’s thighs and looked back up at her, smoothing her hands over the creamy skin.

“Your thighs, that I love to get lost between every night.”

She pushed up Zelda’s nightgown a bit and placed a kiss over Zelda’s center through her underwear, lingering as she breathed in her scent. She could feel the heat radiating from her.

“Your beautiful, delicious sex.”

She pushed the nightgown up further, exposing Zelda’s stomach. She placed several kisses on the soft skin, before turning to rest her cheek on it while caressing it.

“My most _favorite_ part of all: your gorgeous tummy. I wouldn’t change it for anything. I could kiss it forever. It is sublime”

Zelda had already been teary-eyed, watching Lilith shower her body with kisses, but now the tears actually did start to flow. The part of her that she hated the most, Lilith loved the best. She felt the demoness push up her nightgown even further, before snapping her fingers, making it disappear completely. Her hands came up to cup Zelda’s breasts, thumbs flicking over her stiff nipples.

“Your breasts are magnificent, your nipples divine.” Lilith leaned in to kiss the underside of one breast and then the other, before taking her time to swirl her tongue around each nipple, sucking lightly. She looked. Zelda’s breathing sped up and she looked at Lilith with the most loving look. Lilith moved up to Zelda’s collarbone, kissing across the top of it before placing kisses over the entire column of her neck.

“Your glorious neck. You really don’t know how beautiful you are.” Lilith whispered behind Zelda’s ear as she nuzzled the skin there. She then moved so she was looking directly into Zelda’s eyes, their mouths a hair's breadth away.

“Your mouth. It is as sweet as honey.” Lilith swiped her tongue over Zelda’s lips. “From these lips, you speak your truth,” * **kiss** * “you defend your family,” * **kiss** * “and most importantly,” * **kiss** * “you place this mouth on me,” * **kiss** * “and you love me with this mouth.” Lilith leans in and kisses Zelda for real, long and hungry. She wants to kiss Zelda until they both pass out from a lack of oxygen. When she finally does pull back, Zelda is gasping for air, and she is reminded that the woman was unconscious not too long ago. She places a kiss on Zelda’s cheek, lingering before pulling back to look at her again.

“I want you to think of me whenever you feel bad about yourself. Remember that I love you, all of you, and think you are perfect. If you need me to remind you, I will. Call me, and I will be there.”

Zelda nods in response, still a bit teary-eyed. Lilith curls up into bed next to her, pulling the redhead’s body to hers, and lifts the covers up over them both. She snuggles her face into Zelda’s neck, just behind her ear, and lets out a pleasant hum.

_I will spend every day until I die letting Zelda know how beautiful she is._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am *so* in love with Zelda/Miranda's tummy and I wanted to write something about it. I apologize for the angst, if it is too much, or too real for any of you. The muses in my twisted mind fully believe Faustus could and would be a dick to Zelda about her body. Especially when he placed her under the Caligari spell. I hope the fluff soothes away the pain!


End file.
